Many high-speed integrated circuit (IC) applications require precise, accurate, and stable resistance values. Unfortunately, typical integrated resistors suffer from doping and geometrical errors that result in variations of ten or twenty percent from the designated value. To make matter worse, resistor values can vary significantly with changes in supply voltage and temperature. These problems are often addressed by the inclusion of external precision resistors, but their use increases cost and complexity. There is therefore a need for precise, accurate, and stable resistances that can be reliably fabricated using conventional IC processes.